


Inventiveness

by anyanka_eg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is at his best when he thinks outside the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventiveness

Sometimes Rodney surprised even himself with his own ingenuity. It wasn't that he shouldn't be coming up with such fantastic ideas, he was who he was after all, but being on Atlantis had brought out a whole new level of inventiveness. He'd had to learn to adapt what he could get his hands on, to fill whatever purpose he needed it to serve, rather than demanding exactly the right piece of equipment be brought to him. It was frustrating at first, finding all those things they hadn't brought but suddenly needed, but it had made him think harder, be better.

Still, sometimes it was amazing how even the simplest of items could be bent to a whole other, unintended use. He was stunned by how much of a brilliant idea the elastic bands had turned out to be. Simple, surprisingly easily available on Atlantis, and oh so very versatile. He spread the thumb and finger of his left had out over John's nipple, stretching the elastic band taught, and pulled back the top loop with his right hand. John let out a pathetic whimper.

“Oh please, I haven't even done it yet,” Rodney mocked, letting the band snap over the already pinked flesh. 

John moaned, panting through the pain, and scowled at Rodney as though all this was somehow not exactly what he wanted. The scientist chuckled and snapped the elastic band quickly five times down the man's side, matching the welts he'd raised on his other flank. John's breath caught in surprised pain before a ragged groan burst out around the gag, a gag that was more about control than stifling any sound. John twisted his body against the ropes that wrapped his torso, involuntarily trying to sooth the abused flesh.

The smooth, black ropes were John's own contribution to 'thinking outside the box', ordered from Earth on the pretext of teaching Ronon to climb. Rodney almost laughed out loud at the idea that anyone could think Ronon needed lessons in anything that involved a physical challenge. Ropes weren't that hard to come by in Atlantis but Rodney had wanted some he could cut into manageable lengths without having to explain where they had gone. John knew himself enough to know he needed them, the tension in his body beginning to drain away as soon as the first piece of rope wound around his crossed wrists. By the time Rodney had pulled the rope tight, snagging John's hands high up his back, he was already lose and malleable.

Rodney snapped the elastic band twice across John's nipple and he yowled, curling his body to vainly protect his chest from further hurt. Rodney's cock twitched, reminding him that he should really be concentrating on the scene instead of marveling at his own genius, even if it was very impressive. He gave John a few moments to breathe through the pain before he flicked at the clothes pins clamped in a line along the inside of the other man's thigh. John sobbed, his eyes squeezing shut, as he strained at the ropes, desperate to ease the burn in his leg.

“That's it,” Rodney soothed, helping John through the pain. “You're doing so well.”

John whimpered, half agreement, half protest. Rodney stroked his hand through his lover's hair and down his neck to rub his thumb across his cheek. John lent into the touch, nuzzling the hand that was bringing him so much pain.

Rodney got off on causing pain, and he was okay with that, but he sometimes wished that John didn't get off taking it. It seemed unfair somehow that a man who got injured so often out in the real world should need to find a release through being hurt some more. It was a different kind of pain, Rodney knew that, but it still seemed like a cruel cosmic joke to the scientist. He could live without this side of their relationship but John really needed it. He guessed he was lucky he could be the one to give it to John.

Still cupping John's cheek, Rodney slapped his chest, landing his fingertips hard on the abused nipple. John groaned and curled over, pressing his face into Rodney's shoulder, his breath damp as he panted through the pain. He stroked John's back and kissed the top of his head even as he carried on bringing his hand down on John's chest.

“You're so beautiful when you take it for me.”

John sobbed out a moan and Rodney let him squirm in closer. It didn't really matter because there was no way Rodney was going to let him get away from the pain until the other man was where he needed to be. He reached a hand down and twisted two of the colthespins on John's thigh. With a gurgled scream he tried to twist himself away but Rodney let the movement take John over on to his side, careful to make sure the clothespins stayed put. It wasn't time for them to come off yet.

Rodney dropped the elastic band and reached for the bamboo cane he'd 'borrowed' from the botany lab. Bracing John's right leg he began tapping the end on John's ass, building the intensity with each stroke, slowly warming up his lover's skin. John was panting as he rocked his hips back and forth, his bound body desperate to find some outlet for the building pain.

Rodney shifted his grip slightly, grabbing the rope that cinched John's ankle to his thigh, and delivered two hard thwaps with the cane. John moaned and bowed his back. Rodney wanted to bite the tendon that stretched between John's abdomen and thigh. He wanted to lick into the hollow that formed there, beside the rope that snaked up from behind his balls. He desperately wanted to lap at the crown of John's hard cock, but this wasn't about what he wanted, this was about what John needed.

He brought the cane down again and again on John's ass and the top of his thigh, marking the reddened skin with darker stripes. John shouted as each blow fell, flinching as though every stroke was a surprise, his face turned into the comforter. Rodney doubted he was trying to muffle his cries, in fact he doubted John was thinking about much at all except the blooming pain.

He dropped the cane on the bed and ran an assessing hand over John's ass, feeling the heat pouring off the abused flesh. John might have trouble sitting for a couple of days, at least on one side, but there wouldn't be anything too noticeable if his dumb ass boyfriend did something stupid and ended up in the infirmary. John almost sighed at the touch and Rodney let his nails scratch over the welts just to hear the sound again.

“You're so good, John,” Rodney reassured, as he inched back and slid off the bed. “I think it's time you get a reward for being so good.”

He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and then maneuvered John on to his back, carefully arranging and rearranging his body so the pressure on his bound hands wasn't too much. John's legs fell open, stretching the skin under the clothespins and making him hiss with pain. It was going to be excruciating when those came off and Rodney needed to be inside him when it happened.

He lifted John's hips, shuffling himself forward, until his lover's ass was resting on his knees. John sucked in a breath at the pain the movement caused but was otherwise unresisting. He worked the knots at John's waist, loosening the rope that ran down between his legs and held the plug in place. John groaned when Rodney took hold of the end and wiggled it back and forth.

“I know. I know,” Rodney said, slowly pulling the plug out.

He dropped it on the bed and then just had to run his finger round the tightening ring of John's stretched hole. The other man whined in the back of his throat, squirming as though he couldn't decide if he wanted more or if it was too much for his over-sensitive skin.

Rodney slapped his fingertips over John's hole, gently at first but increasing the pressure until his lover was panting and thrashing his head on the pillow. This was where John needed to be. He was lost in his own head, away from everything that was worrying him, focusing only on the things Rodney was making him feel.

He slicked his cock, pulled John's hips a little further onto his lap, and then sank into the tight heat of John's ass. They both groaned. There was nothing quite like being inside John when he was like this, pliant and utterly gone in the moment. Setting a slow, almost lazy pace, Rodney started to thrust into the other man.

“Are you ready?”

John moaned and tried to rock up on to Rodney's lap, driving his cock deeper. The scientist knew that was as much of an answer as he was ever going to get, so he grabbed John's hip, holding him steady, and wiggled the lowest of the clothespins in his thigh. John whimpered and shuddered.

He pinched the ends of two of the clothespins and carefully took them off. John froze for a second and Rodney tightened his grip in anticipation of the movement he knew was coming. John's breath hiccuped and then he screamed, his body twisting and thrashing on the bed. Rodney held on, letting John's movement drive his cock even deeper into the the slick heat of his lover's ass.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Rodney breathed, pumping his hips and roughly flicking off two more of the clothespins.

John's mouth was open around the gag, a silent scream bowing his body as the blood rushed back into his abused flesh, igniting the nerves in pain. Rodney almost wished he could film this and show John, and the whole world if he was honest, how perfect his body was when he twisted and curled against the pain. There was something almost sacred about the curve of his ass as it met the dip of his back and his unselfconscious nakedness as he spread legs wide.

He watched his cock slide in and out of John's body, the skin catching just a little even with the lube. If they were on Earth, not that he wanted to be, he'd get John waxed and maybe pierced just below his balls. He pressed his thumb into John's perineum, imagining the ring he wanted to see there and how it would remind John of how much Rodney loved him.

“Nearly there,” Rodney soothed, wrapping his hand around John's leaking cock and stroking in time with the movement of his hips.

John groaned and pushed himself further into Rodney's lap, desperate for everything Rodney gave him whether it was pleasure or pain. He wiggled the three remaining clothespins on John's thigh and then leaned forward to slap his reddened nipple hard with the tips of his fingers. John shouted and thrashed, nearly unseating himself from Rodney's lap, making him involuntarily tighten his grip on John's cock.

The explosive groan the suddenly painful grip elicited told Rodney that John was flying past the point of no return and he needed to move quickly. He thrust harder into John's willing body, his strokes getting faster, as he grabbed the clothespins and ripped them off.

John froze, his whole body locked in an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain, teetering for what seemed like an eternity on the edge of release. Then with a moan he let go, gouts of come shooting up his chest, his stomach muscles spasming as his body gave everything it had to Rodney, who fucked him through it, his own release rolling over him as he gave everything back to John.

He let the last wave wash over him and then opened his eyes.

John was trembling, a fine shiver in every muscle in his body that intensified whenever Rodney ran his hand along his flank loosening the knots. Atlantis' military commander was long gone, Sheppard had been stripped away and even John wasn't really there any more, at least not the John anyone else had ever met. All that remained was the most basic essence of the man, the heart of him that belonged to Rodney, the rest blasted away by an endorphin high.


End file.
